


To Be Yours

by NKI_Stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection Fest Entry, Discord: Tenzou's Cabin, Love Confessions, M/M, One-sided pining, Pining, Tenzo has a crush he can't get over, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories
Summary: For years Tenzo had been pining for his senpai, but because he never thought Kakashi would return his feelings, he buried them.That is until many years later when he received a friendly push to let it be known from someone he didn't expect.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48
Collections: Tenzo's Cabin Affection Fest





	To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hades_bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/gifts).



> Who is such an amazing and kind person <3 
> 
> This is also written for the Tenzō's Cabin Affection Fest Event and two of my characters were Kurenai and Kakashi <3 
> 
> A huge thanks to [RenGoneMad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenGoneMad/pseuds/RenGoneMad/works) for the amazing beta <3 You are amazing! (Any mistakes left are my own).

Tenzō had really hoped the feelings would go away with time. 

At first he had thought his feelings were simply admiration for his senpai who clearly was intelligent and skilled, but also who had given him a better purpose in life than what he had when he was serving under Danzo.

And they _were_ … to begin with. Only the feelings grew stronger and Tenzō felt a desire to be around his very first friend all the time. It was only once Tenzō finally identified that he was jealous whenever Kakashi talked to someone else in a friendly manner that he figured out he had a crush. 

Tenzō never acted on his feelings. How could he? First off, he was Kakashi's subordinate, and a relationship between them was not permitted. Second, he had once overheard Kakashi saying to someone else that he was not interested in being with anyone romantically and that he very much preferred the freedom of being single.

Tenzō wasn't naive, at the age of 18 he knew what sexual intercourse was, and he knew people didn't need to be romantically invested to have sex. He was also under no illusion that Kakashi didn't engage in such activities.

But he also did not think that he was someone Kakashi would ever be interested in. 

So Tenzō buried those feelings as deep as he could and never even considered confessing as the years went by.

It was hard, and Tenzō lived those years with a broken heart. 

When Kakashi left Anbu, it felt like something crushed his chest inwards and a lump in his throat made it difficult to breathe. When Tenzō finally had a moment alone, he even vomited from the feeling of absolute heartbreak and for the first time that he could remember, he felt ill. 

Despite never considering admitting how he felt, Tenzō had always, as much as he tried to deny it, held onto the hope that maybe one day, Kakashi would change his mind. 

He knew then that—whatever little hope there had been—was gone. 

  


* * *

Years went by and it got easier. He even went by a whole week once without thinking of Kakashi a single moment. He still ached for him, but it was no longer unbearable and Tenzō's heart slowly healed. 

He was happy with that progress. That was until Tsunade summoned him to her office and put him in charge of Team 7 while Kakashi was healing up in the hospital. 

Seeing the man again fueled the fire of his feelings again, and the entire time Tenzō struggled to keep them under control. Even being mid-fight with Orochimaru he still had Kakashi in the back of his mind. 

When they returned from the mission and Kakashi asked Tenzō the favor of helping him train Naruto, a part inside him screamed no and for him to run away, while another wanted nothing else but to spend time with the man he loved again. 

It was excruciating. 

Especially since Kakashi loved teasing Tenzō and giving him a hard time, acting as if there hadn't been years since they last saw each other. 

Just like the old times. 

Then the war broke out. 

The war was a mess. From the boat trip to Genbu, to being captured, and then experiencing the Infinite Tsukuyomi where he dreamed of being accepted as Team seven's Captain, and Kakashi returning his feelings. 

Waking up from that made the already failing wall crumble by his feet and Tenzō had a mental breakdown from knowing he would never be able to experience having his feelings returned. 

A part of him wished he had never woken up.

  


* * *

  
  


The day Kakashi was made Hokage, a dinner was held where Kakashi’s closest friends were invited along with the higher up clan members of the village. Tenzō was seated by Gai, Kurenai, and Shizune at a table. Gai went on and on about the power of youth that Kakashi held as the Hokage, and how his cool and hip rival had once again bested him. Kurenai spent most of her time trying to settle down a crying Mirai who was over and over again woken up from her nap by Gai’s booming voice. Tenzō and Shizune held a conversation and talked about how they both believed that Kakashi would bring great things to Konoha. 

Eventually, once everyone had finished their dinner, people started to roam around to chat and mingle with everyone else. It was at this time that Kakashi finally showed up to his own party. Only Tenzō, Kurenai and Mirai were left at the table. Tenzō let himself feel a little sorry for the new Hokage as he was bombarded by congratulations and gifts, person after person. 

Tenzō would have liked to congratulate the man himself but decided it was better to leave it be as the new Hokage seemed occupied by others at all times anyway. 

“Why did you never tell him how you felt?” A sudden voice next to Tenzō asked. 

Tenzō turned his face to Kurenai.

“Uhm, what?”

“For Kakashi. Kakashi and I aren’t the closest of people, but we have connected a little after the war, and I am fairly sure you never confessed your feelings for him. How come?” Kurenai seemed genuine when asking, voice soft and low where Mirai was sleeping on her shoulder. 

Tenzō knew this time he could not hide his blush, but he tried to deny it regardless. 

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re talking about...”

“Ah, bull! You know exactly what I’m talking about. I can read it all over your face when you look at him. I can also tell that you are pining for him and seem insecure if it would be appropriate for you to walk over to simply congratulate the man, but you’re holding back.” 

Kurenai sent him a stern face, and Tenzō knew there was no room for argument. 

He closed his eyes and let out a breath before slumping helplessly back in his chair. 

“Kakashi doesn’t want romantic relationships. It would be selfish of me to put that burden on him, and I’m afraid it would strain our friendship.” Tenzō admitted weakly. Saying it out loud to someone else was strangely comforting, though also scary as he was exposing himself in a way he had never planned to. 

Kurenai hummed and took a few moments to think about his answer. 

“I don’t know. I somehow feel like the war has changed him. He seems more settled and more comfortable with himself. I also see no reason why he would reject you, going by the glances he keeps sending you when you aren’t looking.” 

Kurenai sent Tenzō a sly smile and winked at him, and Tenzō couldn’t help but whip his head around to where Kakashi was standing, only to catch the man staring right back at him. 

Tenzō bit his lip and turned back to the mother beside him. 

“I…” He had no idea what to say. 

“Think about it, I think great things can come out of it for the both of you. But if anyone should make an approach, it has to be you. Kakashi might have changed in many ways, but that is a step someone still has to take for him.” Kurenai said with a soft smile on her face. 

Tenzō could only nod in reply and think about what Kurenai said. Mirai seemed to stir back to life and her attention turned back to the baby in her arms. 

“Looks like someone needs a change.” Kurenai’s voice was sweet and fond when she stood up from her seat. Before she walked away she once more turned her attention to Tenzō. 

“And hey, it’s valentines. Today would be the perfect day for such a confession.” 

The newly-made mother winked at him before turning away, disappearing into the crowd. Tenzō was once again left blushing furiously, thinking over Kurenai’s words. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Once the party started to dissipate, Tenzō kept an extra eye on Kakashi with the hopes to maybe catch up to the man when he retreated. 

He had some time to think of what Kurenai had said to him, and he decided he wanted to act while he was feeling brave. If Kakashi rejected him, then Tenzō would know, and hopefully, it would help him get over it. And if Kakashi didn’t? Well… He was going to take one step at a time, and that wasn’t something Tenzō was really prepared for, as much as he had dreamed of Kakashi returning his feelings. 

And there it was. Tenzō only managed to catch it at the last minute, but he saw the second Kakashi created a shadow clone when nobody was looking his way and henged himself into someone else. 

Nobody else seemed to notice. 

Tenzō made a beeline for where the henged Kakashi snuck away and just barely managed to catch up to him outside. 

“Senp—Hokage-Sama!”

From then everything happened so fast, one second they were standing in the streets, the next Tenzō had been flickered into a dark alley with the henged Kakashi pressed close. He could only swallow nervously having the other man so close. 

“Maaa, Tenzō, I thought you knew better. The idea was to sneak away unnoticed, and you calling out my title like that isn’t very effective. And please, call me Kakashi.” 

Kakashi dropped the henge and gave him the famous eye smile. 

“I uhm…” Tenzō did not know what to say. His plan had not been being so close to Kakashi when he confessed as he had hoped for an easier escape route when he got rejected. But luckily (or unluckily? Tenzō couldn’t decide), Kakashi took a step back and released Tenzō. 

“I think we're okay. I don’t think anyone saw… Well, besides you I suppose.” Kakashi joked and Tenzō couldn’t help but smile. At least being made Hokage didn’t make the man less sly. 

“Was there anything you wanted, Tenzō? If you are here to congratulate me like everyone else, I swear I will demote you to mission desk duty.” 

Tenzō laughed at that. Being at the mission desk meant being near Kakashi, and Tenzō struggled with seeing how that could be considered a demotion. He shook his head and took a deep breath. 

“Actually, I had something else I wanted to say.” He scratched his neck nervously and looked to the ground.

“I never planned on telling you this, but recent events have me thinking that I might as well just do it and have it over with.” Tenzō paused, taking a moment to brave himself up. Kakashi tilted his head curiously with a frown, but waited patiently for Tenzō to continue. 

“Okay, go on.” Kakashi simply prompted.

“Uh… Okay… I apologize if this is inappropriate, but I love you. I mean I have been in love with you forever and I always wanted to say, but I was always scared to conf— _umhp_ ”.

Tenzō was abruptly interrupted from his rambling confession as his space was once again occupied, only this time arms wrapped around him and a warm and soft mouth was over his. For a moment he froze up, until he realized what happened and he grabbed onto Kakashi’s shoulders, kissing the man back.

It definitely was not how he expected it to go, but so far, he was not complaining. 

When Kakashi leaned back he had his entire face on display, and Tenzō had to take a moment to admire the beautiful features that were always hidden by a mask. 

“I love you too, Tenzō. I’m sorry if I’ve left you hanging, I guess I haven’t been ready myself until recently.” Kakashi’s voice was soft and shy. Tenzō sagged into the wall behind him in relief. 

“Oh god! I really thought I was going to be rejected. I never expected it to get this far.” 

Kakashi laughed, but leaned forward, resting his forehead against Tenzō’s, never breaking eye-contact. 

“Hey Tenzō… Want to be my valentine? Kakashi asked and winked teasingly at him. 

Tenzō groaned and shook his head because of course, Kakashi couldn’t pass on an opportunity to be cheesy. 

Tenzō decided then Kurenai's newly made friendship was something he needed to hold on to, and he was going to make sure to give the woman some flowers as thanks before the end of the night, making sure she received something nice on her valentines too. 

"Yes," he replied, and kissed Kakashi again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is about me, KakaYama and Love Confessions... *Shrugs* I guess they are my thing xD
> 
> Also, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY <3
> 
> If you love Tenzo as much as I do, you can join Tenzo's Cabin :D This server for anyone to join as long as they are 18 years old and can be nice and respectful to others :) Click this [invite link](https://discord.gg/e7J9C85) if you would like to join the discord :)


End file.
